The present invention relates to a wrench, and more particularly to a wrench for engaging the nipple of a bicycle wheel spoke, commonly known as xe2x80x9ca spoke wrenchxe2x80x9d.
Spoke wrenches having engaging notches to tighten or loosen bicycle spoke nipples have previously been provided. These prior spoke wrenches are inadequate because they usually have only one size engaging notch, thereby requiring a different spoke wrench for each different size of spoke nipple. Furthermore, these spoke wrenches have just one function and can only be used for dismantling or reassembling spokes of the bicycle. That is, they were made to perform similar functions and were not able to perform multiple functions at once as a tool. As a result, to work in the field of industry or at home, various kinds of tools needs to be prepared, sorted separately, and looked for whenever necessary, which delayed work speed and therefore caused lower efficiency.
The present invention mitigates and/or obviates the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional spoke wrench for a bicycle.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a spoke wrench for a bicycle, which has a slot formed thereof for receiving driving members and has no less than two recesses defined therein for receiving driving members, the driving members are different sized, can-be-dismantled received in the notch and changeable for applicable purposes, in addition, a passage is defined in the spoke wrench for receiving heads of screw driver therein.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a spoke wrench for a bicycle, which can be used to engage several different sized spoke nipples.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spoke wrench for a bicycle, which can improve the work efficiency by adding a screwdriver bit so that it can have two functions. Therefore, the spoke wrench does all the work, saving the trouble of keeping each tool in separate places and searching for each of them whenever needed.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.